A design of the type specified above is sufficiently known from the prior art. As such, pleated or corrugated bellows as part of a passage between vehicles joined in an articulated manner are known, wherein a bellows of this type is designed in the form of a tunnel, and encompasses the bridge and, where applicable, the joint connecting the two vehicle segments. Pleated or corrugated bellows of this type are used with railway vehicles as well as buses. In particular, with high-speed trains, i.e. with an ICE [trans: InterCity Express train] for example, double walled bellows are incorporated in a passage in order to reduce the noise level as well as to diminish the pressure surges occurring when a train of this type enters a tunnel, for example. These bellows, in which an outer and, separated from the outer bellows, an additional inner corrugated bellows is provided, located at the end surface of the respective vehicle, form both a thermal insulation as well as contributing to noise reduction; they are also capable of diminishing the previously mentioned pressure surges. The rigidity of the bellows is particularly relevant specifically for preventing pressure surges.
Particularly in the field of railway vehicles, it is known to connect carriages to one another only by couplings, wherein a coupling of this type is likewise regarded as an articulated connection in the scope of the invention. With carriages of a railway vehicle of this type, which are joined together with a coupling, it is not abnormal to not connect the carriages to one another with a passage, i.e. with a bridge and a bellows. This means that the vehicle segments or carriages are not connected to one another in such a manner that passage by a person from one carriage to another carriage is enabled, as would be the case if a passage of this type were provided. When the vehicles are joined together with only a coupling, it is, however, still possible to pass from one to the other. This applies in particular when, on the coupling, as is often the case, there is a coupling plate, which is there for the sole purpose of enabling service personnel to step from one carriage to another, or to stand on top of the coupling for inspection purposes. It has been determined, however, that these coupling plates, or respectively, the coupling itself, are used for riding purposes while the train is in motion. This so-called “surfing” has led to numerous accidents.
Furthermore, railway articulated vehicles are known which are joined to one another by means of a passage, wherein the bellows is offset inwards by between 10 and 30 cm between the two vehicle segments. As a result, there is a gap between the edge of the platform and the bellows.
As a result it is possible that, in particular when there are large crowds on the platform, a person could end up in the space between the bellows and the edge of the platform, and in particularly adverse circumstances, fall onto the track bed. It is conceivable in this context, to have a side panel, flush with the outer walls, between the vehicle segments.
It has been discussed elsewhere that bellows in high-speed trains must be capable of compensating for pressure surges as well. In another context, a side panel for covering the lateral space between the bellows and the platform should be rigid enough to prevent people from being able to stick their leg in the space between the bellows and the platform when the side panel of a bellows is bowed inwards. This also applies in the same context to a side panel between two vehicle segments without a passage bellows, placed there in order to prevent “subway surfing.”